uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 31/kjv
: }|1| 31:1 In thee, O LORD, do I put my trust; let me never be ashamed: deliver me in thy righteousness. }} : }|2| 31:2 Bow down thine ear to me; deliver me speedily: be thou my strong rock, for an house of defence to save me. }} : }|3| 31:3 For thou art my rock and my fortress; therefore for thy name's sake lead me, and guide me. }} : }|4| 31:4 Pull me out of the net that they have laid privily for me: for thou art my strength. }} : }|5| 31:5 Into thine hand I commit my spirit: thou hast redeemed me, O LORD God of truth. }} : }|6| 31:6 I have hated them that regard lying vanities: but I trust in the LORD. }} : }|7| 31:7 I will be glad and rejoice in thy mercy: for thou hast considered my trouble; thou hast known my soul in adversities; }} : }|8| 31:8 And hast not shut me up into the hand of the enemy: thou hast set my feet in a large room. }} : }|9| 31:9 Have mercy upon me, O LORD, for I am in trouble: mine eye is consumed with grief, yea, my soul and my belly. }} : }|10| 31:10 For my life is spent with grief, and my years with sighing: my strength faileth because of mine iniquity, and my bones are consumed. }} : }|11| 31:11 I was a reproach among all mine enemies, but especially among my neighbours, and a fear to mine acquaintance: they that did see me without fled from me. }} : }|12| 31:12 I am forgotten as a dead man out of mind: I am like a broken vessel. }} : }|13| 31:13 For I have heard the slander of many: fear was on every side: while they took counsel together against me, they devised to take away my life. }} : }|14| 31:14 But I trusted in thee, O LORD: I said, Thou art my God. }} : }|15| 31:15 My times are in thy hand: deliver me from the hand of mine enemies, and from them that persecute me. }} : }|16| 31:16 Make thy face to shine upon thy servant: save me for thy mercies' sake. }} : }|17| 31:17 Let me not be ashamed, O LORD; for I have called upon thee: let the wicked be ashamed, and let them be silent in the grave. }} : }|18| 31:18 Let the lying lips be put to silence; which speak grievous things proudly and contemptuously against the righteous. }} : }|19| 31:19 Oh how great is thy goodness, which thou hast laid up for them that fear thee; which thou hast wrought for them that trust in thee before the sons of men! }} : }|20| 31:20 Thou shalt hide them in the secret of thy presence from the pride of man: thou shalt keep them secretly in a pavilion from the strife of tongues. }} : }|21| 31:21 Blessed be the LORD: for he hath shewed me his marvellous kindness in a strong city. }} : }|22| 31:22 For I said in my haste, I am cut off from before thine eyes: nevertheless thou heardest the voice of my supplications when I cried unto thee. }} : }|23| 31:23 O love the LORD, all ye his saints: for the LORD preserveth the faithful, and plentifully rewardeth the proud doer. }} : }|24| 31:24 Be of good courage, and he shall strengthen your heart, all ye that hope in the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *